Aishiteru
by Kuroda Asuka
Summary: Going to a party in celebration of overthrowing King Bradley and his gang of Homunculus, she waited Roy to pick her up. Her memories went to the past to the day when she left him to change schools... [RoyOC]


**Disclaimers: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own the idea of this plot line and my character. This story is originally in Quizilla except that it has edited by ayuni333.**

The flowers sway softly as a young woman no more than 26 came out of her flower shop and put the remaining flowers back in the shop. Checking the time on her watch, she hurried to lock the front door and switched the sign to 'Close'. She ran upstairs to her home, which connects to her shop, and get ready for her date—, I mean party.

Date wouldn't be the appropriate word since, well, a lot of the military officers and friends would be in Hughes' house. This party was supposedly being the celebration of overthrowing King Bradley and his gang of Homunculus. But when the news that the coma Hughes was having was cured, everyone was so happy. What was even better was that Al had return to his original body. Unfortunately, Ed still has his automail. Well, you can't have everything perfect, right?

Grabbing the clothes for the party, she quickly changed into a black top with pink collar and a matching mini skirt. She knew that Roy would drool at this; at least he deserved it after the fight. He had even lost his left eye! After putting the make up on, she checks her watch again. _5: 34, I still have 26 minutes left. _Absentmindedly, she walks to her living room and rest on her couch. Think about the day that she almost leaves him.

Place: Kiyoshi Academy of Alchemist 

_**Time: 20 years ago (That is when Asuka is 6 years old; Roy is 8)**_

_"Ice-cream, ice-cream, ice-cream..."_

_That was paradise; Ice-cream Day seems to be making the students of Kiyoshi happy. All but a young boy with coal black hair and eyes that shines to every girl's eyes. Even as a child, he has already captured every girl's heart. _

_All but one._

_Fujiwara Asuka._

_Everyone, meaning the girls, thought she was weird. How is she, able to resist that enchanting smile of Roy Mustang? No one knows. She was, however, an old childhood friend with Roy ever since they were born. People say that she was so close to him that there would be no difference between. But there was a horrible rumor going on, that Asuka **likes** Roy Mustang, causing the girls to bully her. _

_Asuka was a strong, tough girl. Bullies are meaningless to her, but she **hates** fighting. So everyday after school, people could see a girl with a black eye or two, deep scratches, scars, blood, anything you can name of. Asuka was tough, she didn't mind the physical fight, but the mental attack eats her up. That is why she everyday, she would use her healing powers; strangely, she was the first to possess such power. No one ever known about it, except Roy, he was the first. _

_Asuka has been healing ever since, just so that her parents wouldn't worry about her. Because she loved them so much that she was afraid to tell them. A year later, her parents died in a car crash, so she moves to Roy's house. It was worse; the rumor just kept on eating her up. She was so lost in the world that she wanted to run away from everything._

_Everything..._

_An idea popped into her head._

_Run away..._

_No one would know; no one would care. Oh how wrong she was._

_­­­­­­-x-_

_"Umm, Roy-kun, I'll see you in class."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Uh, washroom." Asuka lied._

_He looked at her weirdly but said nothing, "Oh, okay, see you later then." _

_As soon as Roy's figure disappears, Asuka quickly ran to the other direction of the washroom. She needed to disappear fast, otherwise Roy will find her in a snap. But where? Where in the world–?_

_"Going to the washroom, huh?" _

_She stopped to that oh-so-familiar voice and turned around. There he was, right there, staring at Asuka. An idea that hasn't even reach to her thoughts when her body moved automatically._

_Run..._

_Run away..._

_Run far, far away..._

_"So...Are you just going to run away, just like that?"_

_She stopped._

_"There's nothing here for me to do here, I might as well go."_

_"But there is something," Roy argued._

_"Give me a reason," Asuka said, Roy was surprise. "Give me a reason to stay, to live. That is all I ask, just give me **one **reason." _

_No answer._

_She started to walk away but the answer from Roy's mouth surprised her enough to stop her track._

_"Aishiteru."_

_A single teardrop fell down to her face._

_If you are thinking, 'I love you too, Roy'. You are so wrong._

_She hated it._

_She hated it the moment that word slipped out of his mouth,_

_What did he know about love?_

_If he were thinking that, it would stop her from leaving... Roy was wrong..._

_He was wrong from the start; she turned around and **slapped **him. "Shut up, what do you know about love? Are you trying to make me stay, if you are, don't you ever say that word to me again."_

_He was **stunned**_

_Asuka turns around and continue to walk away fromRoy until a hand was on her wrist, stopping her from going. "Roy-kun, please remove your hand."_

_No movement._

_"Roy-kun, please remove your hand before I remove it from your body."_

_"You don't want to leave."_

_"Please remove—"_

_A kiss was upon her cherry lips._

_She removed it quickly and was ready to yell at him when another movement stopped her._

_A hug._

_"Why are you leaving me Asuka-chan? Why? Do you hate me? Or is it because of **them**? Please tell me Asuka-chan, I- I don't want you to leave me. Ai- Aishiteru! Asuka, I'm not just saying it, Please stay! If you really want to go, I- I'll go with you! I'll even change schools!" Roy pleads._

_Change schools..._

_Everything would be new, no more bullies, no more threats, no more..._

_The list just goes on and on..._

_"Change schools..." She whispered to herself but Roy can very much hear it._

_"Yeah, let's change schools together, I'll go right now."_

_But Asuka's hand was placed on his hand, "No...I'll go alone. You stay."_

_"But then I wouldn't be able to see you."_

_"Don't change schools just because of me Roy-kun, besides, this school is the best one around. I'll tell you what, I'll come back 10 years later at the very same day and place. I'll even wear a black mini skirt so you would know it's me," Asuka cheered._

_"But...10 years? That is way too long."_

_"I'm sure you can make it, besides, it going to be a Graduation Day, that's why it's going special!"_

_"But 10 years...?!" _

_"Yes **10 **years later, I'll come and visit you on that day and I promise I'm going to be there." _

-x-

Oh, that is how she acted in the old days, how they would play and act like idiots. She giggled softly. A knock from the door was heard.

_Roy..._

Asuka smiles and opened to reveal a very attractive Roy Mustang. _Remember, no drooling! _ She joked mentally to herself.

"Ready?" He had asked.

"Yup! Lets go!"

She felt something on her skirt, more precisely, her butt. What was even worse was that it just got squeeze. She moan softly before hitting his arm, "Roy, not _now_."

"Oh, come on..." He pleaded.

"If we did, we would not be able to make to the party in time."

"Ditch the party, come on, no one would know if we're there or not..."

"ROY!"

"Ok, ok...I get it, lets go before we're late."

"Hai!"


End file.
